Battle Frontier (dub)
---- | catalognumber=KOC-CD-4185 | recordcompany=KOCH Records | colorscheme=Emerald}} Battle Frontier is the opening theme song for the English dub of the ninth season, Pokémon: Battle Frontier. It was used from Fear Factor Phony to Home is Where the Start Is!. The opening animation is composed of clips from the tenth Japanese opening, Spurt!, as well as episode clips from the season. Lyrics TV version Pokémon! It's a battle, win or lose It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose You've got the right stuff So make your mind up Find the courage inside of you If you're strong you'll survive And you'll keep your dream alive It's the Battle Frontier Pokémon! Be the best you can be And find your destiny It's the master plan The power's in your hand Pokémon! Full version Pokémon! It's a battle, win or lose It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose You've got the right stuff So make your mind up Find the courage inside of you If you're strong you'll survive And you'll keep your dream alive It's the Battle Frontier Pokémon! Be the best you can be And find your destiny It's the master plan The power's in your hand Pokémon! You've got the Strength to win it So stay in it If you're smart you can take it all If you're strong you'll survive And you'll keep your dream alive It's the Battle Frontier Pokémon! Be the best you can be And find your destiny It's the master plan (It's the master plan!) The power's in your hand Pokémon! Characters Humans * * * * Max * Drew * Harley * * * * * * * Pokémon * ( ) * (formerly ) * (formerly ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (formerly ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (anime) * ( 's mother) * Opening animation spoilers * Ash's Phanpy evolving into a . * May receiving an Egg, which hatches into an . Video 2m29s|Pokemon|color=7F7|colordark=5D5|colorlight=5D5}} Trivia * This song was featured in Another One Gabites the Dust! with slightly modified lyrics. The line, "It's the Battle Frontier", was changed to, "Let the battle begin", and is therefore re-titled Let the Battle Begin. ** The and dub did not change the lyrics. ** The n Spanish dub changed to a new vocalist and lyrics as they changed dubbing company. ** The , , , and dubs used the English version. * This is the first English-language opening where does not appear. * A karaoke version of the song was released on the CD. * The dubs used an instrumental version of the song as the opening for Battle Frontier, rather than a dubbed or the English version. In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr= The Extreme Tournament |de= Crossing Frontiers |he=חזית הקרב |hi= |ta= |it= |pt_br= Battle of the Frontier |pt_eu= Battle Frontier |ru= Battle Frontier |es_la= Battle of the Frontier |es_eu= Line of Battle |sv= Battle time }} Category:English opening themes de:Über Grenzen gehen (Musiktitel) es:OP09 fr:Le Tournoi Extrême it:Battle Frontier (sigla)